


Mistaken Proposal

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kylo unknowingly proposes to his co-commander .





	Mistaken Proposal

Kylo doesn't know any of Arkanis customs so he doesn't realize he proposed to his co-commander 


End file.
